


Wolf S.H.I.E.L.D.

by DagReaper (TyJaxReaper)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Avenger Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxReaper/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’d like him to join the Avengers-,”</p><p>“What?” Derek accidently cut in, not knowing how to feel at all about what he said. </p><p>It seemed that he wasn’t the only one that thought Fury’s decision was surprising. Tony Stark ‘what’d with him.</p><p>“We don’t need another Shield agent, we’ve already got Barton and Nat,” he pointed to them.</p><p>“I’m agreeing with him on this, the Avengers don’t need me,” Derek said as he turned back to stare at the Director.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a few thoughts on Steve Rogers/Derek Hale recently and I think they have the potential to be a very hot and steamy pair ;D

\----- Hellicarrier

He didn’t know what to think or do when he heard them, their voices. He was a fan of the Avengers, a big one. When he and Laura were in New York a few years ago, it took everything in Derek not to hang around outside Stark tower like a huge fanboy. He even collected the game cards and few little figures before he got back to Beacon Hills. He seriously couldn’t believe his luck when a guy named Coulson picked him up a while after he left with Braeden, telling him that he would make a good addition to S.H.I.E.L.D. The guy explained everything to him, from recruiting, to training, to joining a team. Turns out that this Director Fury had an interest in his kind, the born ones, the ones that could change form, and he was put in the man’s hands, working right next to him on deck after a few years worth of training. Apparently, his mother had talked with this guy before, declining his offer to join because she wanted to raise her children.

Derek never had that, never wanted it because he was afraid that what happened with his family would happen with his children. He couldn’t risk it, so he accepted the man’s offer and now... now he was loitering outside of the main control-deck listening to them when he should be in there, joining them in their conversation, giving his Director a states update. He was nervous, twitchy. His inner child was screaming at him to go in there and get autographs. But he was an adult, he needed to act like one. So no autographs, no beaming at them, no childish banter about being a fan. He needed to go in, give his Director an update, be introduced and ‘ _professionally_ ’ get the hell out again while being calm, composed and sensible.

Derek roughly scratched at his neck and jumped a few times on his feet, trying to calm himself before he let out a sigh and gripped the states board tight in his hands as he turned and walked through the door, it making a ‘whooshing’ sound.

He felt everything heighten when he caught sight of them from the corners of his eyes. He tried not looking at them, knowing he’d probably forget why he was there and instantly feel like an idiot. He didn’t want that so he kept his mind on point. He was going to give Fury the board and then when he was given the go ahead, he’d leave, simple.

“Hale,” the Director greeted when he noticed him, a smile on his lips. He nodded back and reached the states board out, giving it to the man when he was close.

“Everything’s in check, tank's full, all vehicles are counted for, all staff and loads in check and at their required locations. Circuits are at full and working, the master board in the East wing’s functioning great, and coms and the stellar machine are at the ready if needed,” he pointed out as he crossed his arms over his chest. He gave a nod to Agent Hill when he saw her give a curt wave.

“Great job Hale,” was all he said and with that he thought he could take his leave, maybe go to the gym and workout. He was just waiting for the go ahead that never came. Instead he was giving the board back and was turned to face the Avengers, a few talking with each other while the rest were looking at Fury and him. “Guys, I’d like you to meet Agent Derek Hale,” his heartbeat was going crazy when they all turned to him, a few giving nods and ‘nice to meet you’s. He nodded back, not trusting his voice at all. “Derek is a very special Agent, we’ve only had a few like him, maybe three or four in the time that S.H.I.E.L.D’s been operational,” so having a werewolf in S.H.I.E.L.D. was insanely rare, like a one in half a million chance that one of his own kind would join them?

“I’d like him to join the Avengers-,”

“What?” Derek accidently cut in, not knowing how to feel at all about what he said. Join the Avengers?! That was awesome, but terrifying. Amazing, but pressuring. Why did Fury want him to join them? Why him? Why was he special? Because of what he was? Because of what he could do?

It seemed that he wasn’t the only one that thought Fury’s decision was surprising. Tony Stark ‘what’d with him.

“We don’t need another Shield agent, we’ve already got Barton and Nat,” he pointed to them.

“I’m agreeing with him on this, the Avengers don’t need me,” Derek said as he turned back to stare at the Director. He didn’t like the idea. Yeah, it was nice to meet them and maybe hang with them for a few hours to get to know them, but he didn’t like the idea of being an Avenger with them. They didn’t need him. Derek was useless compared to this group of heroes, that was what they were, heroes. Derek wasn’t a hero, his time in Beacon Hills showed that.

“Like I care what you guys ‘need’. You’d make a great addition to the Avengers initiative, you’d make them stronger. You’re different,” he sounded like he was really serious and though he was something special with the way he said it. Derek just couldn’t... understand why he was so into this idea.

“How am I different? How would I make them stronger? If anything I’d screw up what they have, I’m the wrong person for this, and I wish you’d at least talked to me about this first,” he furrowed his brow.

“You’d make them stronger ‘because’ you’re different. ‘What’ you are makes it better. You wouldn’t ‘screw up’ because you have heart, you believe in pack, making you the perfect person. You were born for this. You’ll pull them closer because that’s how pack works. Your dynamics will bleed into their everyday life and make everyone a better team,” Derek just shook his head and turned to leave, walking away from the control deck.

“Derek!” he heard Maria yell for him and he growled in response, hinting that he wanted to be left alone. He was angry with him, pissed that he just brought it up out of nowhere and dropped the pressure on while he was there in front of the Avengers. He felt like an idiot, like a child for acting like that, but his self-esteem was that low that he couldn’t see himself working with them.

“ _Did he just growl? Like actually growl?_ ” he heard Stark say after he left. He needed to workout, needed to vent. He didn’t want to stay angry or irritated. He needed to calm down and working-out in the gym sounded like the best plan he’d had that day. Derek instantly headed there, jumping into the gap between the doors of the elevator before it closed. Thankfully, no one was in it so that was the floor they got off at. He huffed and leaned back against the wall after pressing the floor he needed.

\----------

He was taking everything out on a few punching bags, changing one every few minutes when he broke one from hitting it too hard. He’d accidently got too angry at one point and shredded one with his claws, feeling like crap after it because it just showed that he wasn’t in control. It made him feel worse then, because his self-esteem lowered and he just kept telling himself that it was a bad idea to join the Avengers. He just talked himself down and it made him angrier. He punched harder on the bag and it broke, flying off of the chain and landing near the doorway where a figure stood leaning against the frame.

Derek knew he was there, he just didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to talk to him because he knew he’d either sound like a big child or he’d be disrespectful. He didn’t trust his mindset or his mouth.

“If you hit the bag a little lower it would take a lot more to break it off of its chain,” Captain America smiled softly at him. Derek stared for a few seconds, not thanking him or showing that he’d heard, but he did hit it lower, noticing that it ‘did’ take more strength to break it. “Fury told us everything,” he mentioned while he kept hitting the bag. He noticed that the hero was walking over, his hands reaching out to hold the other side of the punching-bag. The werewolf only took a quick glance at him to show acknowledgement, seeing the calculating eyes watching him as he held the bag.

“What you are, why you’re at Shield, what happened to your famil-,” he snarled at the last one, his eyes shifting and he felt his fist rip through the bag, his hand stuck on the inside with sand surrounding it, gradually spilling to the floor and he pulled his hand back. It seriously pissed him off that the Director just gave away his freaking life to everyone. He knew that the man did a thorough background check before asking him to join, but he didn’t know it meant that little that he’d just willingly tell the Avengers everything. He’d have rather not let anyone know about it. His family’s death wasn’t something that could be told so easily and tossed around like pass-the-parcel.

“Any reason why you’re here?” he growled, his voice deep, rough and gravelly from his normal voice and his wolf’s combined.

“Actually, we all talked and...” he paused, seeming to watch him as he practically seethed on the spot. He wiped his hand down, taking off all of the sand that came out on him. “We agreed that you should join the Avengers,” Derek growled again, more low and elongated. He moved away from the dying bag and dropped to sit on a bench next to his stuff. He grabbed his drink and towel, taking a swig before drying his damp hair. He’d go for a shower after this. Maybe that would calm him better than beating the hell out of workout equipment.

“You don’t need me,” he growled.

“Actually, Fury was right about the pack thing. You’d bring us closer and it would be great for the team, and  _you_  need  _us_ ,” Derek stopped dead at that, turning to stare at him with an angry, yet confused furrowed brow. “Fury said that Omegas need a pack or they won’t live long. They need a strong one, a good one. A pack that’s equal, but with a strong and caring Alpha. Everyone named me the team leader, so I guess that would make me the Alpha. If I go by pack dynamics, we’re strong, solid, we’re a team, we’re a great pack, you’d make it better and you’ll make a great Beta,” he smiled and sat down next to him. Did he really just suggest that Derek become a Beta in the Avengers team? And he used the words of a werewolf? This was really, seriously weird for him. He’d never been asked to be a Beta before. He was never a part of McCall’s pack, only his own, and here he was, being asked to join the Avengers for god sake.

He wasn't growling anymore, but he was still sitting with an irritated posture.

“... fine,” he heard himself mutter aggravatedly as he started unwrapping the tape from his hands. He wasn't good with change and this was a massive change for him. He was reluctantly joining the Avengers, the team that saved all of New York not that long ago.

“Welcome to the team, Derek,” a hand was thrusted out at him and he stared, eyeing it before eyeing him and he gradually started to nod, reaching out his unwrapped hand to shake.

“Thanks,” Derek Hale, an Avenger. If his mother could see him now...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, I'll more than likely make a lot more. xD


End file.
